Love And Horses
by narutoprincess
Summary: "A white Pontiac Catalina pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone stopped talking, including Stephen, and turned to look at the car, everyone wondering just who it was who owned it." A story of horses, cars and love in the Lone Star State. Nick/OC
1. First Loves

**Love and Horses **

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1: First Loves**

Nick was at his desk in the office he shared with Riley and Greg. He was finishing up some paperwork on the case they'd just closed, but he kept being interrupted by laughter coming from the break room. Finally, he gave up on working and decided to join the others. He walked over to see everyone but Riley keeling over in laughter.

"It's not funny guys," Riley pouted.

"Actually," Greg said when he finally stopped laughing, "It really is."

"What are you all laughing at?"

The group turned to see Nick had been watching them.

"We're talking about first loves," Catherine replied, "And Riley's was a guy who claimed to be on Sesame Street."

"He didn't _claim_ to be," Riley protested,"I thought I recognized him from there."

"Right, well either way, it's pretty funny."

"So have you all shared already?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," Greg replied, "Cath's was her first grade teacher. Mine was this girl in middle school."

"So what about you Nick?" asked Catherine, "Who was your first love?"

"Oh no," Nick said, trying to get out of telling a story that rebroke his heart at even the thought of it, "You don't want to hear about it."

"Yes we do," Cath retorted, "Spill."

Nick sighed and walked over to the nearest chair.

"Her name was Kimberly."

**NP: Hooray! New fic! I actually had this story in my mind a long time ago, but I never actually got to writing it out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.**

**P.S. Oh, I know this isn't a SMACked fic like I normally write but I thought it was time for a change. Don't worry though. I've got an idea for a SMACked fic that'll be up soon.**

**P.S.S. One more note: This story is inspired by the song "Dark Horse" by Amanda Marshall.**


	2. The White Catalina

**Love and Horses**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2: The White Catalina**

"Hey Nick! Over here."

Nick had just barely gotten on to school property for his first day of his senior year and already his friends were calling him over. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys. It's been awhile huh?"

"Yeah," said Stephen, one of Nick's friends, "You won't believe what happened to me during the summer..."

As Stephen was telling his tale, a white Pontiac Catalina pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone stopped talking, including Stephen, and turned to look at the car, everyone wondering just who it was who owned it.

"Whoa," exclaimed Dennis, another one of Nick's friends, "That is one nice car."

"I bet you it's Jason's," retorted Stephen with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Jason was a junior whose parents had money to burn. He was always showing up with the latest stuff. However, Nick spotted him over by the front doors.

"It's not him," Nick said, "Besides, if he showed up in a new car, it would be NEW. Not like this one."

"I guess you're right," Stephen grumbled, not being able to argue with his friends logic, "I just wish whoever it is will get out soon so we can meet him. Someone with a car like that has got to be cool."

Suddenly, the bell rang but everyone waited around for a few more seconds. The person still hadn't gotten out. Nick could make out a shadow moving around. It seemed like whoever it was was looking for something. Finally tired of waiting, Stephen and Dennis decided to get inside. They didn't want to be late on the first day of their last year. Nick was still watching the car. The shadow in the car seemed to have found whatever it was they were looking for.

"Hey Nick," Dennis called, "You coming?"

The shadow seemed to have stopped moving. Nick looked at his watch, realizing that if he waited any longer he'd be late.

"Yeah," he sighed disapointedly as he walked towards the school, keeping an eye towards the car just to see if the person was getting out.

Nick reached the door just as the second bell rang, announcing the start of class. He ran in quickly, but not quickly enough to miss a flash of long, dark hair coming out of the Catalina.

**NP: So there you have it. Chapter 2. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the last one, but I promise you, they're going to get longer. Anyway, I would love some reviews :D and thank you for reading.**


End file.
